Secret passion
by Shippers Anonymous
Summary: Voldemort is finally killed and the rest of the world moves on with there lives. Sorry we suck at sumaries, just RR plz! SLASH! Rated PG-13 just in case
1. Default Chapter

Secret passion

Summary: Voldemort is finally killed and the rest of the world moves on with there lives. Sorry we suck at sumaries, just RR plz!!!! SLASH! Rated PG-13 just in case

Rated: Pg-13 just in case

AN/ We just thought of this today hope you guys like it. Plz RR!!! We really apreciate your reviews so keep sending them!!!!!

He couldn't help wondering as he laid there dying what the world would be like without him...then everything went dark. As Voldemort stood over Harry Potters lifeless body he couldn't believe he'd finally done it – he'd finally won. He walked downtairs into the Dursleys kitchen where the bodies of Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and aunt Petunia lied where they had fallen. He picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the counter, sat down at the table and took a long drink. He had finally done it, the world was his for the taking.

Then the room started getting dark and he slid down to the floor. The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was his face on the tile floor and seeing the two sets of feet run of the stairs.

The two sets of feet were the Weasley twins. Looking for some fun they ccame to Harry's house and finding the Dursley's dead and not knowing what was making the noise upstairs, they through there gag candy mess up that they were going to use to blow up a bush in Harry's yard into a glass of water as they ran out of the house to watch threw the window at who would come downstairs. When they saw who it was they ran back round to the front door and up to Harry's room pausing only to see Voldemort laying on the floor in a pool of the terrible water and broken glass and blood.

Harry's funeral was attended by more fans than had never met him that by his actual friends. The weasley twins were given a large sum of money for there services that weren't even on purpose to the wizarding community.

After a few short months of being in one of the richest wizarding families Ron decided that he could do better than some frizzball bucktoothed mudblood and broke up with Hermione after almost one year to ask out Cho Chang who of course said yes. After dating amonth everything looked perfect from the outside. She was at his side every moment and he bought her everything she wanted. But Cho was tearing her self apart on the inside. She betrayed Cedirc with Harry and now harry with Ron she could barely look at herself in the mirror. One night she decided it wasn't worth it anymore...nothing was..she was a horrible person who would never be capable of feeling anything but pain. The next morning the other girls awoke to see Cho hanging from the top railing of her bed.

After recieving the letter from Ron saying he wanted to break up Hermione sent a letter back asking why? When she received no answer she decided to face him face to face to find out what happened. So when they got back to Hogwarts she immediately went to find him...that's when she found out about Ron and Cho. She ran histerical and crying back into the Gryffindor Girls dorm to try and figure out how her life had gone so wrong. When she walked in Ginny was there...Hermoine dind't have to say a word because Ginny all ready knew. Gin simply walked to her and held her while she cried. After a while ginny pulled a way slightly to look in to her eyes while still close, she said in a soft voice "I'm so sorry, I tried to talk to him but there was nothing I could do. He just didnt understand how wonderful you were, he didn't know what he was throwing away." Hermione felt a sudden warmth she had never felt before, she had never felt so comfortable with anyone than she felt with Ginny Weasley right now.

Ginny was moving closer to her...while she thought she would have felt uncomfortable all seemed right with the world as they connected and there lips touched. Love, love is what she had to live for. And now she felt a love rushing between she and Ginny like non other and she was sure would fell her life with light.

But what would she tell everyone else????..

-

AN/ This is our first Herm/Gin fic so we are just getting started. Hopefully it will get better as we keep writing but we need ur reviews to do that!!!!


	2. chapter 2

Hermonie and ginny's relationship was not unknown – they were very open about it – they were in love and didn't care if anyone knew. Hermie and ginny's openness and the way that people accepted them opened the door for an amazing amount of couples to come out into the open. But not everyone was so accepting – draco malfoy went out of his way to make hermonie and gin's lives hell. But instead of their lives becoming hell his was. Crab and goil only put up with so many fag and lesbo jokes befor they came out with their relationship and told malfoy to go and get a life.

After Charlie was killed in an dragon incident and the twins killed during one of their joke experiments the Wesley house was not the happiest place to be. So ron brought himself a pent house apartment where he livex alone except for the occational prostitutes and delivery men bringing his newest toy. Mr. weasley ad also passed away from a heart attack and Mrs. Weasley had a mew boyfriend- professor snape. She hadn't told the kids yet but they all new because one of the first years saw them in hogsmead makingout!

As malfoy rounded a corner of the school he noticed a very young woman drinking out of a fountain – who was she? As she turned around he knew it was fluer. He had been in love with her forever and here was a chance for him to talk to her. He then in a rush of panic as she walked toward him splurted out – will you go out with me? She stood for a moment looking at him like (at least he thought ) he was crazy. Then she surprised him by kissing him on the fore head sying yes and then walking away in the opposite direction. He stood nailed to the spot in shock for a long time.

As mrs. Weasly walked out of her woman's doctor appointment she didn't know how she would tell her family. She invited all the kids over for dinner – and to tell them her news. They all showed up and had a lovly dinner then mrs weasly stood up and announced " thank you all for comeing, now I have some news to share… I'm pregnant." Noise erupted as everyone started talking at once – mrs weasley tried to answer all the questions as they came at her. "who's the father" "snape" "ewww". " how far along are you" " 2 months". And a few other questions stuck inbetween. Silence, someone stopped her and asked "how is that possible dad only died a month ago...

AN: Tell us what u think!1


End file.
